Balas de Sangre
by The Mortician Daughter
Summary: Konoha es azotado por las guerras contra el país del Sonido y Sakura Haruno, una chica de once años que perdió a sus padres en la guerra, tiene como finalidad proteger a toda persona en aquellos tiempos tan duros. ¿Qué pasara cuando Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo, es reclutado a la fuerza?
1. Recruitment

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Nueva historia, esta vez un NaruSaku con SasuSaku en el transcurso de la historia. Más que nada me centro en mi materia de historia, la cual reprobé xD pero pienso que una buena forma para que yo me comience a interesar en la historia es creando un Fanfic con sucesos parecidos a la Segunda Guerra Mundia. Pero bueno, no todo sera igual, ya que es mi historia y puedo hacerle lo que yo quiera, pero espero que les guste ;D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**BALAS DE SANGRE**

**CAPITULO I**

**R**eclutamiento

Miro el cielo con un soplo de frustración, se seco la frente del sudor y se recogió su cabello de color rosa para poder saltar las rocas de aquel río inmenso. Cerró bien su bolso hecho de piel de venado, enrosco su pantalón hasta sus rodillas y se hizo hacia atrás para después dar un enorme salto junto con un grito eufórico. Vigilo que su bolso no tocara el agua o se golpeara con otra cosa que no fueran sus caderas, las plantas que estaban dentro era lo único que había podido conseguir ese día y una que otra piedra preciosa usual pero con un precio regular en el mercado. Aparte, había podido matar a una ardilla que la encontró comiendo en el bosque, su pequeña navaja hecha a mano le servía de mucho desde que su hermano le había enseñado a hacerla. Un gran estruendo dentro del agua hizo que se detuviera en una gran roca plana y seca.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó ella cuando vio a su hermano aferrarse a la roca con toda su fuerza, ella con un ágil movimiento salto hasta él y le jalo del brazo para ayudarlo a trepar la roca, cuando los dos estaban ya a salvo y habían pasado el río, ella le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Idiota!

— ¡Fe un accidente! —exclamó su hermano Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Eso le tendría que decir a Kushina si ese _accidente_ hubiera terminado peor! —Le regañó, con otro bufido al cielo ella siguió su camino, recogió una vara de la altura de ella y después de mirarla de que no tuviera algún insecto y verificar que fuera resistente se la entrego a Naruto—. Ten.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó este mientras le seguía el paso a su hermana menor solo por un año, esta no dijo nada y se la entrego a la fuerza.

— Podrás caminar mejor si usas eso como bastón, se que te torciste el tobillo cuando caíste al río —murmuró ella sin siquiera mirarlo. Naruto miro el bastón, se rasco su rubia cabellera con su típica risa quisquillosa y abrazo a su hermana—. ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me abraces! —exclamó Sakura con un tenue sonrojo.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó este detrás de la oreja de su hermana, recibiendo un golpe como respuesta.

Cuando Sakura trato de caminar por un camino terroso y verifico que este no estuviera enlodado, Konoha era un lugar lluvioso y nublado todo el tiempo. Se quito sus sandalias desgastadas y con su un ligero descenso, su pie derecho toco la tierra. Estaba caliente, ya que cerca de ahí estaban las aguas termales a las que de vez en cuando Naruto y Sakura iban a tomar un baño. Naruto se quito sus botas de cuero, sus favoritos, las cuales Sakura le había dado en su cumpleaños el año de pasado. Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre cuando vio a su hermano con las botas ya puestas por primera vez.

_«— ¿Unas botas?, ¿Cuánto falta para que le dejen de quedar? —dijo tajantemente su madre mientras Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha y su hermano le abrazaba por los hombros, protegiéndola—. ¿No pudiste darnos a todos un poco de comida? No sé… ¿Algo con lo cual vivir?»_

Sakura en cambio obligo a Naruto que las conservara, que valían más de lo que había dado por ellas, ya que una amable señora había sido muy amable en hacerle un intercambio por esas botas nuevas. Pero había sido inevitable después de ver a su propio hermano pegado en el gran cristal todas las tardes, admirando aquellas preciadas botas caras, de cueros resistentes y fáciles de limpiar después de todo. Sakura se encargaba de cuidarlas ya que Naruto era lo suficientemente cabeza hueca para usarla todos los días sin limpiarlas y lavarlas hasta el punto de dejarlas desgastadas y malolientes. Su hermano resbaló en la tierra mientras Sakura le volvía a regañaba, pero era mejor que haber caído a las aguas termales que en esa temporada estaban tan ardientes que eran capaces de dejarte quemaduras. Cuando había acabado lo peor, Sakura diviso algo a lo lejos. Un hermoso ciervo de pelaje cobrizo, moviendo sus orejas para alejar a los insectos, mientras comía del césped verde que estaba debajo de sus pesuñas, Naruto se inclino tan rápido como se repuso del suelo y de su gran mochila de color naranja saco un arco y una flecha, entregándoselo a su hermana.

— ¿Recuerdas donde darle? —le preguntó Naruto en voz baja, mientras Sakura ya tenía al animal en la mira.

—De preferencia en el ojo, para tener así unos órganos y viseras intactas —le respondió Sakura en susurro un segundo antes de soltar la flecha, el ciervo recibió la flecha justo en el ojo como lo había dicho y cayó al suelo después de unos segundos, inmóvil. Naruto corrió hasta el ciervo, lo tomó por sus pesuñas negras y lo logro levantar hasta dejarlo en su ancha y resistente espalda. Sakura siempre decía que ella era el cerebro, y su rubio hermano los músculos.

Sakura le ayudo con el ciervo, impidiendo que este se arrastrara por el suelo para que así no se ensuciara tanto. Una vez llegando a la entrada de Konoha se fueron por las orillas del pueblo, Konoha era un pueblo lleno de hambre y pobreza así que no evito recordar que la primera vez que habían llevado un ciervo muerto a las calles de Konoha, muchas personas querían arrancar un pedazo del ciervo donde al final había quedado desbaratado y con muy pocas cosas de las cuales comer, su madre los reprendió con dos días sin comer a Sakura y Naruto por aquel descuido que les costó la cena de dos días. Esa tarde Sakura estaba feliz como nunca, todos los días su madre preparaba judías con repollo, así que llevar un poco de carne a la mesa recompensaría las pocas plantas y piedras que llevaba en su bolso de piel. Llegando, divisaron en la dirección de camino a su hogar un gran humo denso y oscuro, Kushina Uzumaki, madre de ambos estaba preparando en un gran caldero y una fogata con un gran estofado de vegetales, adentro había verduras que Ino Yamanaka, su otra hermana, plantaba después de ir a la escuela.

— ¡He frentona! ¡Parece que trajiste la buena cena de esta noche! —Exclamó Ino mientras ayudaba con el caldero a Kushina—. ¡Tráiganlo adentro, nosotras lo cocinaremos!

Naruto y Sakura hicieron caso a las órdenes de su hermana. Y después de una hora el ciervo estaba hirviendo dentro del caldero junto con todo lo demás. Naruto entró a su casa y trajo consigo una manta de color magenta que era vieja y un poco sucia, que era con la que él dormía. Alrededor de la hoguera había troncos, que simulaban ser las sillas, y una mesa tan larga de madera hecha por todos los niños que vivían en aquel lugar. Después de veinte minutos Kushina hizo sonar una pequeña campanilla, y dentro de la residencia Uzumaki, salieron más niños a sentarse a la gran mesa. Naruto y Sakura se sentaron juntos y este la abrazo con su manta para cubrirla del frío de la noche.

La residencia Uzumaki era una casa hogar para los niños huérfanos. Kushina Uzumaki, la adulta que dirigía el lugar, fundó el lugar y juro ser su madre hasta el día que cumplieran la mayoría de edad, esa era la razón por la cual todos la llamaban madre y a sus compañeros hermanos. Los quehaceres de la casa siempre eran hechos por los demás niños que turnaban los días entre ellos. En cada habitación había dos literas, junto con dos roperos y una pequeña mesa donde hacían los deberes escolares. Sakura, Naruto e Ino eran compañeros de habitación junto con otro compañero llamado Shikamaru Nara. No tenían madre, y sus padres habían ido a la guerra al igual que ellos algún día, pero por ahora estaban ahí.

—Coman todo lo que les doy, en especial la carne —era lo que siempre decía Kushina a la hora de comer, con su larga cabellera roja volando por todas partes—. Recuerden que gracias a Sakura y Naruto, nosotros tenemos la dicha de comer estos alimentos que complementan su crecimiento.

— ¿De qué sirve crecer si al final moriremos en el campo de batalla? —Interrumpió un chico de cabello castaño oscuro que siempre tenía un cachorro consigo, pero esta vez lo tenía dormido en su regazo—. Mañana vendrán por los nuevos reclutas.

Tanto Kushina como todos los demás presentes miraron al chico que había dicho eso, Kushina con una gran sonrisa forzada en el rostro y una cuchara de madera que parecía tener siempre consigo y golpeo la cabeza del muchacho, como lo hacía con muchos otros, su víctima favorita siempre era Naruto.

— ¡A tu cuarto Kiba y sin cenar! —Exclamó la mujer furiosa y eufórica, para después ponerse a murmurar en voz baja—. Vaya niño más maleducado, ¿Qué no ve que le hago un favor dejándole vivir en este lugar?

Kushina seguía murmurando frases y maleficios contra los niños revoltosos y traviesos —olvidando por completo lo de Kiba— y los demás niños que seguían en el comedor se apresuraron a rezar por su comida y dejar limpio el plato sin nada que comer. Terminando, Sakura e Ino se metieron a las duchas comunitarias con las demás chicas de la casa. Las dos chicas platicaron alegremente con las demás, riendo y jugando con el agua enjabonada del baño, ya después a las niñas menores de entre seis y ocho años le pedían a Sakura jugar con su cabello, todos siempre pensaban que Sakura era hija de algún empresario o artista exótico por su cabello, que sorpresivamente había resultado ser natural después de revisar sus raíces constantemente. Ino por el otro lado decían que era hija de una cantante, ya que su personalidad vanidosa y coqueta la caracterizaba como a muchas que miraban por la televisión, solo que ella siempre concluía diciendo que a diferencia de ellas, ella sí era rubia natural. Ino ayudaba en lo que podía a Kushina como si fuera su ayudante o mano derecha que siempre está a su lado. Sakura era la encargada de llevar dinero y comida de vez en cuando a la casa. Después de la ducha y de una alegre conversación junto con otras chicas las dos subieron ya cambiadas con sus pijamas a su habitación, que eran unos holgados camisones de tela blanca, Naruto y Shikamaru ya estaban roncando con sus pijamas del mismo color que el de las chicas en sus viejas camas.

Sakura Haruno, con sus once años había obtenido el puesto en la casa hogar de los Uzumaki como la cazadora, sus buenas técnicas para cazar las había adoptado de sus condiciones de vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Había vivido medio año en el bosque, alimentándose de lo que cazaba, pero esos hechos se habían convertido en rumores que a Sakura no le interesaron atender y prefirió dejarlos como estaban, en un misterio. Ino había sido hija de una enfermera y un herrero, las dos habían sido amigas desde hace tiempo, pero se habían alejado después de que sus padres murieron por lo mismo. La guerra.

El país escondido entre las hojas, mejor conocido como Konoha, estaba en una disputa contra el país del sonido, causado por términos de terrenos que su líder no quiso dejar en paz. Sakura escuchaba que ese hombre quería apoderarse de todo Konoha, otros decían que estaba en contra de nuestra nación ya que él originalmente había pertenecido allí pero fue desterrado por traición, Sakura nunca presto atención a ninguno de esos rumores hasta que los soldados empezaron a morir dejando muy pocos sobrevivientes que regresaban, algunos morían ya en e hospital, así que los ancianos del consejo mandaron sin el permiso del Hokage a los capitanes para reclutar a hombres adultos y viejos a la guerra, eso hasta que hace un año anunciaron que los niños que cumplieran doce años entrarían de igual manera. Los padres de Sakura e Ino fueron enviados a la guerra por esa razón hace tres años, y los dos murieron en batalla. La madre de Sakura murió por una enfermedad ese mismo año y la madre de Ino murió por depresión, dejo de comer y beber hasta que un día no despertó. En cambio Kushina se mantuvo fuerte aun después de la muerte de su esposo, y convirtió su casa junto con ayuda del ayuntamiento en una casa hogar en donde alojaba a niños huérfanos a causa de la guerra. Naruto era su único hijo y su único recuerdo de su marido, era por eso que Sakura se preocupaba mucho por él cuando salían de caza.

—Oye… —susurró Ino a Sakura quien dormía en la cama de abajo— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿De qué? —inquirió Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados—. A las mujeres no se les obliga entrar a la guerra.

—Sí pero… —balbuceo Ino—. Solo falta unos meses para que Naruto cumpla doce, vendrán por él…

—No —dijo ella sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero en verdad estaba preocupada—. Le prometí a Kushina que cuando eso pasara me llevaría a Naruto al bosque, sabe que conozco el lugar mejor que la palma de mi mano.

—Pero… ¿Y si los soldados se enteran? —dijo Ino haciéndola entender—. Si descubren que Naruto se escondió, mataran a nuestra madre por haberlo hecho.

Sakura se removió de su cama, deseando así dejar de escuchar las palabras de Ino. Tomo su almohada y se tapo la cabeza con ella. Ino dejo de mirar a Sakura y se acostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos y dijo sus últimas palabras del día.

—Sé que lo quieres Sakura —dijo ella con un tono de tristeza—. Pero al ser un hombre tiene como destino ir a la guerra.

.

A la mañana siguiente la vecina de enfrente salió para barrer la calle mientras cantaba la canción de cuna que a toda la manzana le gustaba escuchar mientras hacia sus demás deberes. Sakura siempre despertaba cantando la tonada y Naruto le escuchaba al igual que Ino y Shikamaru que solo se dejaban consentir por la combinación de tonos entre Sakura y la vecina. La vecina de enfrente había sido una cantante de ópera cuando era joven, cuando ella entro a la etapa donde la opera dejo de ser popular decidió retirarse y casarse con un agricultor, con quien tuvo tres hijos varones. Todos lamentaban que toda la familia de aquella mujer tuviera que ir a la guerra. Desde entonces cada mañana ella salía a cantarle al cielo, jurando que donde quieran que estuviesen, sus hijos y su esposo le escucharían de la misma forma que todo el vecindario.

Sakura se levanto sin una pisca de pereza y espero a que Naruto y Shikamaru salieran para poder ponerse su uniforme junto con Ino. Su uniforme era una falda de color negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas que era muy incomodo para Sakura ya que le impedía hacer muchas cosas, una camisa blanca de marga larga y una corbata de color negro, calcetines blancos y zapatos escolares negros, lo mismo de siempre. Todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, los niños huérfanos de la residencia Uzumaki salían en fila acompañados por Kushina, quien les acompañaba hasta cierta distancia donde después se limitaba a mirarlos llegar hasta la escuela, inocentes y felices.

—Me pregunto donde serán los reclutamientos este mes —escuchó entre los murmullos Sakura—. La última vez fue en frente de la iglesia.

—Escuche que seria en el jardín central de Konoha, eso si los del Sonido no llegan en ataque —le respondía la otra chica. Sakura pasó entre ellas con una caminata rápida, con la mirada de las dos chicas puestas en ella como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Me repugna que tomen el reclutamiento como un festival local—escupió Sakura mientras caminaba con sus hombros tensos, Ino le alcanzo corriendo—. Maldito consejo, malditos soldados, malditos…

— ¡Eh, tranquila! —Le frenó Ino por los hombros dándole la vuelta—. ¿Y qué quieres que haga el consejo, cancelarlo? Si así fuera el reclutamiento público hubiera terminado desde hace ya dos años —Sakura, quien escuchó las palabras de Ino a regañadientes, solo sacudió su hombro liberándose del agarre de la chica rubia, con el seño fruncido, los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando. Ino volvió a ir tras ella, pero un chico de cabellos dorados se le adelanto y abrazó a Sakura por la espalda.

—Buenos días —susurró en su oído izquierdo, enrojeciendo las mejillas de Sakura hasta un punto de apartarse de él y esconder su rostro con la palma de su mano—. ¿Emocionada por el reclutamiento? Apuesto mi juego de flechas a que Shika-baka será uno de los primeros en ser nombrados —después de escuchar aquello, Sakura inconscientemente le soltó una bofetada en la mejilla. Completamente furiosa hasta un punto de dar miedo.

— ¡Tu también te lo tomas de broma! —Exclamó a todo pulmón—. ¡Solo faltan tres meses para que cumplas doce, ¿Por qué es que estás tan feliz?! —miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, quien cambio su expresión hiperactiva a una mal calmada, de improvisto volvió a abrazar a Sakura, pero esta vez de frente, apretujándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué harías si fuera reclutado este día? —Le susurró en un tono de voz serio, que hizo que la espalda de Sakura sintiera un escalofrío de solo escuchar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki en la garganta del capitán de los primeros comandos de Konoha—. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si me vieras donde un paso frente al capitán?

—Te jalaría por las orejas y te llevaría conmigo a donde sea que no nos encuentren —respondió ella saliendo corriendo a la puerta de la secundaria—. Y después te amarraría a un gran poster para que no te escaparas.

—Muy de Sakura, creo —rió el chico entrando por la misa puerta, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza y su mochila colgando por su espalda.

Su hermana menor respondió con un soplido, y cuando llego el momento de separarse e irse a su propia aula, está le sacó la lengua junto con un gesto muy gracioso con los ojos, Naruto rió en un murmullo en la clase de matemáticas recordando aquella expresión. Sakura por su parte estaba atenta a las suyas en su propio salón, escuchando con atención cada palabra de su profesora de español, que muy seguido le gustaba contar novelas y películas. Sakura era la mejor de su clase, la más inteligente y además de la más deportista. Sus notas siempre eran buenas, y su nombre siempre estaba en el cuadro de honor del salón. Era el cerebrito de la clase, decía Ino. Hubo una pequeña interrupción cuando una compañera que se sentaba en frente de Sakura pidió permiso de ir al baño, dejando de nuevo al salón en el completo sueño a Sakura con la vista a la pizarra a las palabras de su profesora.

Ino por su parte miraba el reloj de la pared como si fuera lo más interesante, escuchaba el tictac de las manecillas rebotar en sus oídos y sus manos golpeaban la mesa como muestra de aburrimiento y desesperación a la vez. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara, y ella pudiera tomar del cuello a Sakura para sacarla a rastras del salón y evitar que preguntara cosa y media sobre la clase pasada. Ahora faltaban cuatro, y la maestra aun en su clase seguía explicando, seguramente la tarea para el siguiente día que Sakura terminaría por pasarle las respuestas, tres minutos, dos minutos. Llego el momento donde solo sesenta segundos faltaban, e Ino comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva. Treinta segundos. Sakura sin darse cuenta de la hora apunto toda la explicación de la profesora en su cuaderno, deambulando su lapicero de color negro que le compro Kushina al inicio de clases. Lo diez segundos llegaron e Ino ya pretendía salir corriendo de la clase, otros alumnos de la misma clase comenzaban a sacar su almuerzo, y guardaban su libreta de la clase presente, Sakura por su parte seguía igual, sin mover ni un dedo de su asiento y escuchando el aguda voz de la maestra, está miro su reloj de mano un momento. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Y la campanilla sonó…

.

— Bolas de arroz, carne de ciervo, pescado, ¡Esto es genial! —Exclamó Ino llena de entusiasmo al abrir su bandeja de color azul—. ¿Qué es lo que te preparo mamá hoy?

—Casi lo mismo, arroz, carne y salchichas en forma de pulpo, incluso tienen rostro —dijo tranquilamente mientras que son sus palillos sacaba uno de su bandeja, ofreciéndoselo a Ino, está muy gustosa lo mordió—. Aun pienso que fue exagerado la forma en la que me atacaste hace un rato. La clase de hoy estaba muy interesante.

—Si como no, eso es algo que solo la cerebrito Haruno diría —refunfuño Ino con la boca llena de arroz—. No puedes imaginar lo cerca que estuve de azotar mi cabeza en mi mesa completamente dormida.

Ino hizo caras extrañas, señalando que era Sakura a la hora en la que la clase empezaba. Sakura reía y le golpeaba el hombro con cada gesto que ella hacía con los mofletes inflados y la lengua afuera, incluso sus ojos los movía hacia arriba para hacer una expresión aun más graciosa. Ino y Sakura siempre almorzaban en el patio de la escuela, ya que Ino siempre decía tener una alergia extraña a los salones de clase que le causaban sueño y aburrimiento, Sakura por su parte lo hacía porque su cuerpo se tranquilizaba de solo sentir el césped debajo de ella, la briza acariciarse el cabello y la sombra del árbol en el que estaban sentadas cubriéndolas.

—Mira… Hinata Hyuga —señalo Ino con sus palillos, con la boca llena de comida—. Siempre come sola, la gente no se le quiere acercar porque su padre es un empresario poderoso. Debe de ser duro.

Sakura miro a la dirección donde decía Ino, una chica de cabello cortó color negro, que resplandecía de un color más claro cuando estaba bajo el reflejo del sol, era la gran Hinata Hyuga. Hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el gran empresario que administra una gran suma de dinero a Konoha para sus ingresos de armas para los soldados. Ella a comparación de su hermana, Hanabi, siempre estaba sola, la gente decía que si alguien se intentaba relacionar con ella la mafia llegaría a amenazarlos, incluso matarlos, ya que al ser la primer ahija era inmediatamente la heredera de todo poder y dinero de los Hyuga. Pero Sakura jamás creyó que una chica tan tímida, introvertida, inteligente, que siempre se sonrojaba cada vez que ella le miraba o Naruto, fuera capaz de hacer algo así, o más bien ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que hacían cuando hablaba con alguien.

—Creo que más bien es muy valiente al actuar de ese modo —susurró Sakura, mordiendo uno de sus pulpos de salchicha—. Muy pocos pueden vivir en el aislamiento social.

Ino miro de reojo a la chica de cabello negro que de un embace rosado sacaba su almuerzo, tan común como el que ella y Sakura estaban comiendo. Sentada en aquella mesa solitaria, con aquella mirada tan dulce pero a la vez tan vacía, era imposible no sentir un poco de pena por ella. Los demás niños estaban jugando, y muchos se alejaban de la pequeña cuando esta caminaba a su lado, para muchos ya era instinto alejarse de ella como si fuera rutina. Sakura guardo sus palillos en su caja de plástico. Y con una mirada decidida tomo de la mano a Ino para salir a la dirección de Hinata. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella en aquella mesa rectangular, el infante que estaba sentada levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con una bella combinación de ojos jade junto con unos celeste.

—Hola… —saludo Sakura con un tono muy calmado y una sonrisa muy común. No se dio cuenta de que era el centro de la atención para muchos—. Te vimos comer sola y… pensamos que podíamos sentarnos contigo…

— ¡Qué dices…! —Ino estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero paró en seco al mirar la enorme sonrisa de la chica de ojos cuya peculiaridad se caracterizaba por no ser tan visibles sus pupilas. De un color diamante que la hipnotizo durante un rato. Hinata dejo de sonreír de repente, y volvió a bajar la mirada, causando confusión en Ino.

—Gracias… pero —tartamudeo ella mirando su almuerzo—, no quiero causarles problemas, se los rumores que dicen sobre mí.

Ino guardo silenció tanto como Sakura. El cabello de color rosado de Sakura, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, se movió en una brisa por el movimiento, y en un segundo estaba sentada junto a Hinata, abriendo su almuerzo. Ino le miró como una espectadora, pero al final también lo hizo.

—Bueno… —Sakura tomo sus palillos y cogió un pulpo de carne—. La verdad no creo que todo eso sea cierto, así que puedes estar segura de que eso no nos interesa.

Sakura aprovecho de la distracción de Hinata al escuchar esas palabras, y le metió el pulpo de carne a la boca. Cuando ella reaccionó ya estaba masticando el alimento como si nada y tanto Sakura como Ino estaban conversando entre risas. Hinata quiso llorar por un momento.

— ¡Hinata! —Le llamó Ino, quien tenía la boca llena de arroz—. ¿Has escuchado lo que le paso al Kiba de nuestra clase ayer? ¡Te morirás de risa si lo escuchas!

Hinata sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.

.

Las llantas de los autos estaban conforme se encontraban con más hoyos en el camino, todos causados por las guerras y las bombas que de vez en cuando caían. Una de las camionetas, la más grande y la que más soldados cargaba, tenía como copiloto a un hombre de cabellera negra corta, con un parche en el ojo derecho y arrugas sumamente marcadas en su rostro. Sus ropas eran las de un capitán, ya que cargaban con las numerosas medallas y estrellas que había adquirido a lo largo de su trabajo y vida. Estaba contento de despertar cada día, afeitarse su vieja piel, ducharse, y por último tener que ponerse esa gran chaqueta con las medallas, cada una de ellas decía "Te lo has merecido, Danzou". El auto dejo de brincar, y Danzou suspiró por el molesto viaje que había tomado, pero tenía razones para soportarlo, de todas maneras.

—Capitán, estamos llegando a Konoha —anunció el conductor de la camioneta—. ¿Quiere que nos paremos en el jardín?

—No…

Miró por la ventana el pequeño pueblo que nunca pudo ser suyo, de no haber sido por los malditos lideres de hace veinte años él habría dejado los campos de guerra por una pulcra y espaciosa oficina, con un gafete en su escritorio con su nombre grabado en letras doradas y dos guardaespaldas siguiéndolo en todo momento. Tsunade Senju, la nieta del tercer líder estaba al mando en ese momento, una mujer de fuerte carácter y con la misma habladuría que el líder que lo venció en las elecciones. Sacó de su bolsillo derecho una cajetilla de cigarros, y con una caja de fósforos que siempre cargaba encendió el cigarrillo.

—Será mejor que nos adentremos a la escuela —comentó sacando el humo del tabaco de sus labios—. No vaya a ser que alguien se nos quiera escapar.

El conductor sonrió con malicia, ya tenía esperando algún movimiento que le permitiera causar todo el alboroto posible. Tanto él, como muchos de los soldados que se encontraban detrás de la camioneta ya empezaban a cargar sus armas, se habían colocado sus cascos que repelaban las balas y también comenzaban a armarse con más balas. Todos, con una sonrisa que indicaba una sola cosa.

Muerte.

.

Sakura en clase estaba haciendo sus operaciones de matemáticas, mientras que Ino jugaba con su propio lápiz y Naruto dormía. Una niña del grupo se puso de pie, y pidió permiso para salir al baño. Bajando las escaleras del segundo piso llegó con normalidad al baño, donde se tomo su tiempo de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse las manos, saliendo a brinquitos del baño y tarareando una canción. Pero una bala le roso por la mejilla, y fue cuando dejó de brincar. Con suma tranquilidad ella subió las escaleras, con una mirada vació, los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos caídos. No hacía nada de ruido, y cuando ella entro al salón todo el mundo le miro un poco extrañado. Otra niña quien estaba frente a la pizarra resolviendo la ecuación y la profesora con su libro en mano miró a la que acaba de abrir a puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita? —preguntó con un tono muy normal la profesora.

Sakura sin hacerle caso a ninguna dejó su lápiz en su pupitre, con el problema ya resuelto. Miró por la ventana extrañada de no encontrar a ninguna camioneta en el jardín de Konoha, el cual estaba muy cerca de la escuela. Miró más abajo, la entrada de la escuela, y descubrió algo.

— ¿Señorita?, —la profesora se acerco a la pequeña, y al notar la severa herida en la mejilla se alarmó— ¿pero qué te ha pasado?

Naruto, quien ya estaba medio despierto noto algo en Sakura, le temblaban los dedos, muchas veces le temblaban, pero siempre con una misma razón. Por lo que levanto la vista y encontró con lo mismo que lo dejó impactado.

— ¡Profesora, los soldados…

Y las balas comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas.


	2. Infarct

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, este el primer capitulo del Fanfic del año, pero al ver que su fama no es mucha por ahora, he decidido hacerlos más cortos, de esa manera las personas no se sentirán tan obligadas a leer algo tan largo.

Gracias a** Jessica Izayoi** y **sakkuharuu **por sus comentarios :'D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**BALAS DE SANGRE**

**CAPITULO II**

**I**nfarto

Incluso en el peor de los casos, Sakura conservaba la calma absoluta. Las balas comenzaron a caer y apresuradamente Naruto corrió hasta su hermana a quien la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ino y Hinata estaban debajo de sus pupitres, con las manos encima de la cabeza como la profesora les había indicado. Algunas niñas lloraban, otros gritaban con cada estallido de las balas chocando contra algún objeto. Había fricción entre las balas y la pared, lo que hacía sentir ese golpe a los que estaban recargados en ella.

Sakura fue una de las pocas que se atrevió a mirar por la ventana. Ahí estaban los enemigos de aldea del Sonido, mejor conocida como Oto. El capitán del grupo, Dosu, era de baja estatura y cuerpo encorvado dirigía el ataque, Sakura no alcanzo a mirar su rostro, porque una capa de finas vendas cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando libre su ojo izquierdo. El pelotón era distinguido a lo lejos por un uniforme color purpura, que a su vez el de Konoha era caracterizado por un verde olivo. Cada militar disparaba del gatillo con total concentración, Sakura aparto la vista un momento, pensando que el capitán Dosu le había visto porque este había mirado hacía la ventana donde estaba ella. Naruto le aferro fuertemente al cuerpo, sin darle oportunidad de moverse debajo de él.

— ¡No te levantes! —los gritos de Naruto fueron susurros gracias a las balas, susurros que Sakura apenas fue capaz de captar. Se escuchó un estruendo diferente, dos mejor dichos. Uno era la profesora que se había desmayado y había caído al suelo como si se desplomase de la nada. El otro, era el cuerpo de un niño que acababa de ser asesinado por una bala en su frente. Sakura observó la sangre que había salpicado su cabeza y de como toda esa cantidad estaba esparcida en la pared.

El cuerpo del chico estuvo parado un pequeño lapso, causa de los nervios aun funcionando, pero después su cuerpo dio hacía abajo y no se volvió a mover. Todos a su alrededor se alejaron del cuerpo. Naruto en un instante le tapo los ojos con su ante brazo y evito que Sakura mirara los sesos del compañero caído.

Naruto se levanto de repente, seguido por la vista de muchos alumnos. Tomó la mano de Sakura y salió corriendo del salón, nadie dijo nada y se había persignado tímidamente, Sakura alcanzo a ver como la mayoría lo hacía. Estaban despidiéndolos como a unos difuntos.

—Que Dios nos salve… — susurró Ino con su collar de crucifico en mano, Hinata hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio que tenía—. Naruto… cuida a Sakura.

Los pasillos estaban vacios, y los soldados comenzaron a entrar al interior de la escuela, habían cientos de alumnos corriendo por doquier y a los dos les toco ver como unos eran llevados al suelo y ser pisoteado por las magnitudes. Un escalofrío daba por todo el cuerpo cuando volvían a mirar y los cuerpos estaban marcados por zapatos, y no se movían. Naruto evito la escena, y Sakura la siguió viendo hasta que Naruto le jaló más adelante.

— ¿¡A dónde vamos!? —exclamó Sakura mientras corría tomada de la mano de Naruto. Este, con la respiración sonora y muy seguida, le respondió sin mirarla.

— ¡Vamos al pateo de recreo, la salida de la escuela está cerca si llegamos hasta allá! —el pateo de recreo era una zona grande, que se conectaba con la salida de la escuela por al frente y por la puerta trasera. La trasera siempre estaba abierta, y muchos alumnos saltaban clases escapando por ahí, las llaves se habían perdido desde hace años, y los profesores y directores no han tenido tiempo para repararlo, porque después de todo… la guerra les tenía que forzar a participar y la mayoría permanecía escondida. Simplemente ponían una vaya metálica sobre la puerta, pero había sido tirada hace meses.

Bajaron por los pasillos más cortos y vacios que encontraron, la escuela era grande, incluso parecía una mansión, contando con más de diez salones por grado y contando las oficinas personales de los profesores y el director. Naruto aprovecho que era un pasillo trasero de la escuela y fue más despacio para que pudieran descansar. Se escabulleron en una oficina llena de papeleo y plumas. Para sorpresa de ellos, Ino y Hinata entraron apresuradamente a la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Sakura y Naruto estaban ahí. Ino fue la primera en hacerlo, y corrió para tomar a Sakura por los hombros, tenía los ojos llorosos, y Sakura temió lo peor. Hinata estaba temblando y ella misma se abrazaba mientras se frotaba, nadie se había dado cuenta de que hacía frío hasta que ese silencio les llego.

—Se lo han llevado Sakura, lo han reclutado junto a otros más.

— ¿Quiénes han sido, Ino? —todos entendieron las palabras de Ino, los soldados habían llegado para reclutar a más soldados, las mujeres nunca eran reclutadas, pero si se osaban a desafiar al capitán terminaban yendo también, aunque todo el mundo decía que esas chicas eran usadas como objetos sexuales para los capitanes de los escuadrones.

—Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba…

— ¡Espera un momento, ¿Kiba ha sido reclutado?! —exclamó Naruto alarmado—. ¡Él ni siquiera ha cumplido la edad todavía!

Ino y Hinata se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraron entre sí, Sakura y Naruto esperaron una respuesta.

—Cuando Shino había sido nombrado en la lista… Kiba salió a defender a Shino —empezó a contar Hinata—. El portavoz del capitán ordeno que Kiba también fuera reclutado.

Todos quedaron en silencio y Naruto se derrumbo arrodillado con la mirada perdida, Sakura le abrazo los hombres y miro hacia la nada igualmente. El ejército estaba ahí, en su escuela, reclutando niños que con los que alguna vez habían sido su compañeros de clase y amigos. Naruto apretó tanto los puños que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sakura imagino a Kiba, asustado como un pequeño ciervo ante los ojos del captan puestos en él, ordenándole ser reclutado, ¿qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar? Si huía, moriría, si era reclutada, de igual forma moriría. No había ningún beneficio con las opciones que les brindaba. Sakura se enojo tanto con ellos que apretó por accidente los hombros de Naruto.

—Tenemos que salir de la escuela —anunció Ino, muy decidida y seria.

—Saldremos por la puerta trasera, seguro que…

—No podemos —interrumpió Hinata a las palabras de Naruto—. El ejército está rodeando la escuela, están al tanto de quien sale y quien entra.

Todos volvieron a quedarse callados, decepcionados por las pocas opciones, lo mejor en ese momento era esconderse. Por lo que cada uno hizo un escondite propio. Naruto le había hecho un escondite entre los papeleos a Sakura, era tan pequeño y estrecho que Sakura apenas y podía respirar, Ino recorrió algunos muebles, y junto con Hinata entraron detrás de ellos. Naruto hizo otro espacio en el papeleo y entró, quedando pegado a Sakura. Los dos pares se tomaron de la mano, y el agarre fue más fuerte cuando escucharon los pasos de los soldados.

Primer escucharon una orden de búsqueda, después, las puerta de las anteriores habitaciones fueron azotadas, el estallido de muchos objetos asustaron a Sakura, Naruto le apretó más el agarre, después volvieron a escuchar pasos, más cerca de su habitación. Ino gimió y Sakura supo que estaba llorando, Hinata le susurró unas palabras y su amiga lentamente se fue recuperando, silenciando sus llantos de temor por el miedo de que la escucharan. Después un soldado entro por la habitación.

Ante los ojos de los cuatro muchachos, se sentían expuestos ante el soldado, como si este pudiera ser capaz de mirarlos en el momento en que volteara a su dirección. Pero Naruto sabía que el soldado aún no notaba su presencia, sospechaba, más no lo aseguraba, dio unos pasos hacia el casillero de papeleo, y por accidente había pisado una caja que estaba encima de los pies de Sakura, ella se mordió el labio por el dolor. Abrió todos los casilleros, para averiguar si había alguien dentro del casillero, Sakura agradeció al cielo que a Ino no se le había ocurrido entrar al casillero, porque si bien eran pequeñas y delgadas, hubieran cabido perfectamente, pero encontradas en un instante. El soldado se quitó el casco antibalas y se rasco la cabeza rapada que tenía, frustrado. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, Ino estornudo.

El sonido fue muy leve, que en un día normal nadie hubiera tomado en cuenta. Pero para todos en la sala había sonado como el estallido de un cañón, dando a conocer el enemigo su escondite secreto, su refugio contra ataques. Sakura cerró sus ojos, totalmente asustada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El soldado entró de nuevo y se acerco a los casilleros, más alertado que nunca, tomo las orillas del casillero e Ino miró sus dedos gruesos y sucios, contuvo la respiración por miedo a que este lo sintiera, y de pronto…

— ¡Teniente, hemos encontrado a un intruso! —el soldado que estaba revisando aquella zona se separo de inmediato del casillero e Ino dejó salir todo ese aire silencioso lentamente, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Sakura con unos movimientos rápidos y sigilosos se asomo por la puerta, y el grupo de soldados empezó a seguir a un niño de primer grado, habría de tener apenas seis años. Iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero Ino le detuvo, al igual que Hinata detuvo a Naruto.

—Tenemos que escapar, no podemos proteger a los demás si no podemos protegernos a nosotros mismo —había dicho con seriedad, cosa que ni Sakura ni Naruto pudieron renegar. Sakura hecho una última ojeada antes de por fin salir por la puerta trasera de la escuela, el niño estaba siendo golpeado en el suelo con las inmensas botas de los soldados. Rezó en su pensamiento, deseando olvidar aquella escena.

Cuando corrieron la mayoría de las señoras corrían despavoridas, la mayoría de los soldados estaban más ocupados saqueando las casas de las señoras, golpeándolas y amenazándolas con la punta del arma en la frente. Ninguno se dignó a mirarlos más que Sakura. Sakura nunca culpaba a los demás, siempre veía la razón detrás de todo. Y los soldados aprovechaban su vida a un país enemigo para aprovecharse de ellos, aunque su deber fuera simplemente hacerlos rendir a sus pies, ellos preferían tenerlos intimidados ante todos. Escuchó una balacera metros después.

Una chica adolescente de aproximadamente quince años estaba tendida en el suelo, con su abuela llorando su muerte, su cabeza tenía un enorme agujero atravesando su oreja por el otro lado el rastro de una bala, y la anciana había tenido la desdicha de ser salpicada por la sangre de su hija. Su regazo estaba empapado, y su mano acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la joven, todo lo que miraba a su alrededor era un caos. Y Naruto se dio cuenta, por lo que le tomo la mano y le jaló lo más cerca de él posible.

Naruto siempre se lo decía, _«No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer» _y lo entendió en muchos momentos a lo largo de su vida, más sin embargo Sakura aún escuchaba esa voz en su pecho que le decía _« ¡Sálvala!, ella te necesita, ¡Hazlo!» _pero aún si ella quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, una cosa siempre se lo impedía. El miedo. Ese sentimiento que la hacía imaginar la muerte de Naruto si ella iba a salvar a la muchacha y a muchas personas más, por más que quisiera salvar a todos los de su pueblo, no cabía duda que a quien más quería tener a su lado, vivo y consiente, era a Naruto. Con la mirada inexpresiva, dejó de mirar a la joven asesinada y a su abuela, aún escuchando sus gritos de dolor. Después se escucho otra bala, y el grito de la anciana paró en seco.

Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Hinata estaban a metros fuera de Konoha, no habían escuchado ni mirado nada hasta que llegaron al bosque. Hasta en ese momento, Hinata comenzó a llorar. Ino trató de consolarla, pero ella termino llorando igualmente. Naruto estaba recargado en un árbol, abrazando a Sakura desde atrás con su mirada escondida en su cuello. Sakura pasaba su mirada sin mover la cabeza a ninguna parte, sentada en las piernas de Naruto mientras este le abrazaba. Entendía que era el momento de Naruto de llorar, por lo que no quiso molestarle.

Las hojas de los arboles sonaban tenuemente, el viento era suave, refrescante y silencioso, los insectos trepaban de las ramas de los arboles, algunos de las hojas, las aves se paraban de a ratos y les dirigían una mirada, inspeccionándolos, pero después se iban volando. Era un ambiente que a Naruto y Sakura les gustaba, estaban tan acostumbrados que les recordaba a hace apenas unos días que estaban sentados en un lugar parecido. Su hogar era el bosque para ambos.

Más sin embargo las cosas no resultaron bien, porque el sonido de los tiroteos y cosas destruirse los distraía completamente, aun fuera del pueblo lo hacía.

Dieron fin a su descanso, y se propusieron a seguir caminando durante horas, sus únicas paradas fue para tomar agua en un arrollo que encontraron. Naruto estaba más callado que nunca, parecía preocupado por alguna razón en especial. Sakura miró en una ocasión que iba con Hinata como Ino trato de hablarlo de algo, pero él la silencio con un soplido y le puso su dedo índice en los labios, diciéndole que no dijera nada más. Ahora en el camino, Ino miraba más de una vez la espalda de Naruto que encabezaba a todos, y Sakura simplemente los miraba a ellos dos.

—Hinata… tenemos que encontrar una forma de contactar con tu padre —dijo por fin Sakura en todo el trayecto, todos se detuvieron—. Eres la única de nosotros que tiene familia, y ella debe estar preocupada por ti.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y después los tres miraron a Hinata. Ella no dijo nada al respecto. Su vestido color violeta estaba cortado, sucio y un poco húmedo gracias al arrollo donde se arrodillo. Tal como lo había dicho Sakura, los padres de Hinata seguían con vida. Su padre se dedicaba a darle dinero al ejército para abastecer sus gastos, a cambio de mantener a toda su familia en paz, eso incluía a los familiares como primos, tíos y abuelos. La familia Hyuga era una de las pocas familias reconocidas que no eran tocadas por nadie, ni siquiera por la ley.

—No quiero regresar —dijo por fin, mientras seguía avanzando con pasos tranquilos—. Si mi padre se entera de que desaparecido, querrá matarlos.

.

Las cosas no iban bien en Konoha. Medía escuela hecha pedazos por tiroteos, más de diez muertos en la escuela y cinco aparte que murieron en el hospital. Ese día habían muerto pocas personas desde que inicio la guerra, y Kushina Uzumaki miraba e la morgue a los niños que le pertenecían. Había cuidado y perdido tantos niños que se sintió muerta al enterarse del atentado.

—Señora… —una enfermera le llamó, y esta simplemente le miró—. Si pudiera escribirme los nombres de sus hijos, nosotros…

Justo cuando la enfermera le ofreció una hoja de papel, Kushina se la arrebató y la rompió en miles de pedazos. Otras enfermeras que miraron la escena habían acudido para verificar si tenían que sedarla o al menos calmarla. Kushina no dejó que nadie se le acercara.

— ¡Mis hijos están muertos, joder! —apunto a cada una de las camillas, todas contenían dos cuerpos, eran cinco en total y cada uno de los cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una manta blanca—. ¿Y lo único que hacen es pedirme sus nombres? ¡¿Por qué demonios no hace algo la policía?!

—Señora por favor… tranquilícese.

— ¡¿Cómo quiere que lo haga cuando todos mis hijos han muer?! —Estalló a gritos y llantos—. ¡Diez de mis pequeños están ahí, y tres están desaparecidos! ¡Entre ellos mi hijo biológico!

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, no podían decirle nada que no le fuera de ayuda. Era obvio que la policía no estaba en esos momentos, porque también había ido a la guerra, y la poca que había se dedicaba a hacer nada. Kushina Uzumaki había perdido a su esposo, a sus hijos adoptivos y ahora a su hijo biológico. ¿Qué podían hacer los demás? Mirar, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió, y uno de los capitanes entró por la puerta, siendo seguido por dos filas de soldados armados y rectos. Sus vestimentas verdes eran inconfundibles, ese diseño que los hacía desaparecer entre el bosque y esas inmensas y pesadas armas que cada uno de ellos tenía cargadas. Uno de ellos quedo de pie frente a Kushina, quien seguía arrodillada.

— Señora Haruno —dijo firmemente—. Hemos revisado la lista, y falta un miembro en nuestra reflotación.

— ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Kushina, poniéndose de pie—. Lamento decirle que todos mis niños están muertos, yo misma…

—No todos —reafirmo—. Nosotros habíamos venido mucho antes que usted a revisar los cuerpos, y hemos concordado que nos falta uno.

— ¿Quién?

—Naruto Uzumaki —Kushina abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, llevo sus manos a sus labios y soltó un suspiro de horror—. Cumplió la edad hace apenas unas semanas.

.

— ¡Les he dicho que no quiero regresar! —Exclamaba Hinata, mientras Naruto la tenía cargando en su hombre e Ino y Sakura caminaban detrás de ellos —. ¡Si lo hacen mi padre los castigara!

—Hinata —Sakura le llamó, no le había dicho nada más desde que le había dicho lo de su padre, y cuando lo hizo Naruto e Ino de inmediato se dieron la media vuelta, Naruto cargo a la chica e Ino caminó rumbo de vuelta a Konoha. En ese momento lo entendió —. Tú sabes que Ino y yo somos huérfanas, ¿verdad?

Hinata paró en seco, adivinaron que ella no tenía ni idea.

—Por lo que debes entender que perdimos a nuestros padres —prosiguió Ino, quien amablemente tomo las manos de la chica de cabello negro y le sonrió—. Nosotros ya no tenemos quien se preocupe por nosotros.

Naruto bajó a Hinata de su hombro donde la tenía cargando como un costal. Ella no dijo nada y simplemente bajó la cabeza. Naruto sonrió débilmente y le tomo los hombros.

—Hinata, tú aún tienes una familia… —empezó a decirle Naruto—. Tienes techo, comida, hermanos, incluso un padre al que no te pueden arrebatar. Nosotros los perdimos, ¿entiendes? Si estamos huyendo, es porque no tenemos otra elección, pero tú aún puedes volver.

Cuando Naruto la soltó, Hinata comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo sería no tener padres? Se preguntó Hinata, no tener quien te despertara en las mañanas con un beso. No tener a ese hombre que te carga en sus brazos todos los días y te besa las mejillas, no poder tener esos momentos divertidos con tu familia. Miró su vestido, el que su padre le había mandado a hacer a su medida hace apenas unas semanas, sus zapatos habían sido exportados de otro país y su cabello recibía los mejores tratamientos de los productos de belleza que su madre encargaba para ella. Hinata Hyuga contaba con todo lo que una vida puede desear.

Un estallido los despertó a todos, y de pronto un puñado de soldados apareció de entre los arbustos. Uno tomo a Hinata de un brazo y bruscamente le jaló hacía ellos. Otros dos, tomaron cada uno a Sakura e Ino, quienes se opusieron demasiado. Sakura mordió a uno, y este le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Naruto saltó encima del hombre justo cuando la golpeo.

De pronto vinieron más soldados, y estos sacaron sus armas que eran tan grandes y pesadas que incluso ellos. Un soldado saco un puñal y lo apunto hasta Naruto, y otro soldado puso su arma en el cuello de Sakura, amenazándola con disparar si se movía o algo.

Hinata e Ino sólo miraron horrorizadas, pero no se atrevieron a hacer nada, pero nadie podía hacerlo en ese momento.

—Tenemos la orden de arrestar a aquel que secuestró a Hinata Hyuga, hija del señor Hiashi Hyuga.

— ¡Pero ellos no me han… —un soldado la jaloneo, y le mando a callar con un golpe igual de fuerte que el que le dieron a Sakura. Sakura pensó que excusarían ese golpe por parte de ellos.

— ¡Llévense a todos estos niños ante el capitán! —Ordenó uno de ellos, y todos atendieron al llamado—. Excepto el chico.

— ¡Qué! ¡No, no, no pueden hacer eso! —gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas mientras un soldado le obligaba a avanzar—. ¡Él aún no tiene la edad!

Miró a Naruto por un segundo, y entonces lo supo, él en verdad tenía la edad para entrar. Naruto se lo había confirmado cuando movió sus labios y ella leyó el _«Lo siento». _Un soldado lo empujo con su arma, y Naruto subió a una camioneta, que iba hacía otra dirección que Sakura.

— ¡Naruto!

_Continuara..._

* * *

¡Y eso es todo!

Aún apesar de los pocos reviews que recibió este Fanfic lo terminaré ;D ya sea tarde o temprano. Incluso ya he pensado en el final pero lo que importa ahora es el porvenir, así que el próximo capitulo llegara después de poner el de mis demás Fanfics.

¡Adiós!


	3. The land of new hope

**Hola**, jeje.

**V**erán, ¡Mi computadora se ha recuperado! Claro, no es igual que antes, también el hecho de que mis audiculares tambien estan reparados xD y mis ideas poco a poco están volviendo a resurgir. Sólo hay una cosa que no logro comprender de mi confuso funcionamiento literario: "¿Por qué solamente me da inspiración cuando tengo flojera y sueño?". Digo... ustedes no saben pero soy una Bella Durmiente -eliminando la primera palabra-, y cuando estoy despierta utilizo la computadora. El gran dilema que me aqueja desde tiempo inmemorables es que solamente se me ocurren ideas fabulosas cuando no las puedo escribir. ¡Es una verdadera tortura como ustedes sabrán! D:

Aparte, la historia no es lo mío xD El hecho que haya escrito un Fanfic NaruSaku en un mundo que esta llena de caos y sufrimiento es porque creo que andaba de reflexiva esa temporada. ¡Pero descuiden! Aunque sean solo tres lectoras a las que les gusta esta historia, se las terminaré, sin importar cuanto me tarde :D

Por cierto, recomiendenme Fanfics bien escritos D: quiero leer algo desde hace tiempo.

Bueno, dejando de lado todo. Les dejo el capitulo, con la esperanza de que lo lean y dejen un comentario.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, la historia sí._

* * *

**BALAS DE SANGRE**

**CAPITULO III**

**L**a Tierra de la Nueva Esperanza

Sakura se removió incomoda en la cama donde dormía, la colcha tenía más de un resorte salido y todos los días tenía que dormir en una posición para no sentirlos, otras veces colocaba cosas pesadas sobre los resortes para que cuando ella se moviera no sintiera tanta la incomodidad. Cada noche tenía pesadillas, unas más fuertes que otras, lo que ocasionaba que Sakura gritaba, su primera compañera de habitación exigió un cambió después de una semana entera escuchándola gritar, y la directora del internado le asigno otra compañera. Su nombre es Tenten Ama.

Sakura nunca le hablaba, Tenten era igual o incluso más silenciosa que Sakura. Mucha gente decía que tenía un trauma debido a la guerra que la había dejado sin habla temporalmente y los doctores decían que ella hablaría solamente cuando su mente estuviera preparada, Sakura conocía ese trastorno, porque ella también lo había sufrido. Durante la guerra, Sakura había sufrido una depresión cuando su padre se fue y su madre murió, tanto que la diagnosticaron como desorientada mentalmente. Su habla se había ido durante algunos meses, y la razón por la que había recobrado sus sentidos había sido Naruto. El chico rubio, hijo de la mujer quien la cuidaba, iba a su habitación a dejarle su desayuno, comida y cena. Cada noche él se quedaba con ella un rato, platicándole varias cosas donde la mayoría eran de poca importancia para Sakura. Pero le alegraba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Sakura muchas veces recordaba las primeras palabras que había dicho después de su trastorno.

_«Cállate, me fastidias»_

Después recordó que Naruto se había echado a reír, mientas gritaba y vitoreaba que por fin había hecho hablar a la "muda" de su habitación. Efectivamente, días después se entero que Kushina había corrido a Naruto de su propia habitación para que ella descansara, y él curioso por ver quién era la inclina de su espacio iba cada mañana a verla. Las habitaciones se fueron acomodando conforme llegaba más niños huérfanos, y el momento donde la habitación de Naruto ya no era de él, sino que era el dormitorio de los chicos. La habitación de Kushina y su esposo era la de las mujeres, donde había tres literas, en una de ellas era Sakura e Ino.

La habitación de ahora era muy diferente, porque de hecho, Sakura al llegar no tenía una habitación fija. Iba de cama en cama hasta que le asignaron un ático. Era lo suficientemente grande para que Tenten y Sakura pudieran estar sin quejarse todo el día. Sakura había dedicado sus días al estudio desde que la habían internado, y nunca hablaba más de dos palabras, sus conversaciones eran pocas y solamente decía frases largas cuando una profesora se lo pedía, en la habitación no decía ni una sola palabra ya que Tenten no podía hablar. Había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, y era el leer. Día tras días tomaba un libro de la pequeña biblioteca con la que contaba su internado y al cabo de dos meses la había terminado, un total de cincuenta libros habían sido registrados por Sakura. Sus notas mejoraban considerablemente y era de las mejores en su clase. En un internado esas cosas no importaban, porque cada una siempre tenía un pesar en su espalda, e incluso las profesoras sabían que nunca lo olvidarían.

La rutinaria era muy común en el internado, porque había un horario para todo. Desde el desayuno, el baño hasta la hora de dormir. Había periodos de descanso, como al atardecer, donde a gente tenía la libertad de pasearse por los jardines y pasillos del internado. Sin embargo, Sakura siempre la pasaba con Tenten encerrada en su habitación. Sakura leía, algunas otras veces hacía sus deberes, mientras que Tenten se quedaba abrazando sus rodillas todo el día, sin mirar a algo concretamente. Al principio eso incomodaba a Sakura, pero con el tiempo fue haciéndose normal.

Y aún cuando todo parecía haberse olvidado, había algo en Sakura que la tener esas pesadillas. Y era lo que había ocurrido ese día en su escuela, el reclutamiento. Aún se sentía inútil por no haber hecho nada ese día por no haber salvado a Hinata, a Ino, mucho menos a Naruto. Sus sueños trataban sobre ellos, muchos mostraban imágenes de los tres siendo separados por diferentes personas, de cómo Ino y ella habían sido llevadas a lugares diferentes y ahora desconocían donde se encontraban, si Hinata las había acusado de secuestradoras solo para salvarse de una riña, y sobre todo, de cómo Naruto era guiado hasta una camioneta de diseño verdoso para nunca volver. Las mujeres del internado nunca mencionan la guerra, porque precisamente el internado había sido hecho para las niñas y adolescentes víctimas de la guerra. Para aquellas que ya no les quedaba nada en el mundo exterior, y aunque todas habían sufrido lo mismo, nadie lo decía, nadie quería escucharlo de los labios de la otra, ni siquiera de sus propios labios.

Ese día las cosas habían transcurrido muy normal, cuando Sakura despertaba Tenten ya no estaba, porque de vez en cuando ella se iba a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el internado y llegaba a la hora que deseaba a los salones en plena clase. Durante el almuerzo, muchas mujeres comían solas y casi siempre había mucho silencio, Tenten aún no se presentaba a ninguna clase, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Cuando había anochecido, Sakura había vuelto de su ducha, las duchas eran en grupo, así que las mujeres quisieran o no tenían que mostrarse desnudas ante otras, a Sakura no le importaba mostrar su anatomía y era de las primeras en meterse y primeras en salir, aunque lo hacía con rapidez porque el agua era fría y varias veces se cortaba. Cuando llego, Tenten estaba en posición fetal sobre su cama. Sakura se vistió tranquila, y cuando terminó de ponerse el camisón blanco, Tenten habló. Fue muy claro, debido a que las dos siempre estaban en silencio y cualquier sonido extraño siempre era captado por las dos. Las palabras habían salido de la nada, y habían paralizado a Sakura durante un segundo.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Había sido sólo una pregunta, dirían muchas personas. Pero para Sakura esa pregunta significaba mucho. No era el hecho de que por fin había superado su ida de voz, tampoco de que por primera vez conocía que su tono era suave y un poco agudo. Lo que a Sakura le había importado de la pregunta había sido la cuestión. Así que se acerco a ella para que Tenten le volviera a preguntar, asegurándose de que lo que pensaba fuera correcto.

— Sé cómo salir de aquí.

No sabía cómo, tampoco por qué, pero estaba segura de que ella decía la verdad. También tenía en duda el por qué Tenten Ama, la chica muda y traumática del internado, se había propuesto encontrar la salida —si es que esa era la explicación a sus desapariciones—. Tenten había levantado la mirada, y sus ojos que siempre parecían perdidos fijaron la vista en el rostro de Sakura. Levantó el rostro y Sakura estaba aún más convencida de que decía la verdad.

— ¿Quieres salir, no es así?

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Tenten Ama, siendo callada y alguien que siempre desaparece sin dar alguna explicación, podría ser alguien con planes escondidos. Sakura siempre miraba mucho más allá de las apariencias, juzgaba sus palabras, su comportamiento, incluso lo que no hacía. Recababa información para después dar ella misma un veredicto mental sobre esa persona de adelante tratarla como ella creyera que era necesario. Sakura no cambió su expresión, estaba firme y fría frente a su compañera. Tenten, que siempre llevaba su cabello suelto y enredado, también le miraba, pero sin ninguna expresión también.

—Necesito salir. Todas necesitamos salir, pero puedo ver que tú lo deseas con impaciencia.

—No puedo aceptarlo sin darte algo.

El trueque, el trato de "dar y recibir". Ese era uno de los métodos más usuales en Sakura, le daba la satisfacción de que lo que le daban era lo que merecía por su esfuerzo.

—Sólo sácame, y guíame hasta el país del Sonido.

.

El camino desde el ático tenía que ser silencioso. Tanto el sigilo de un gato como la rapidez de una libélula, Sakura había descubierto que Tenten venía de una familia de raíces ninja, quienes son los más representativos de los asiáticos. Sus movimientos, su percepción, incluso su vista en la oscuridad, hacían recordar a Sakura a esa cultura ninja, donde sus armas se basaban en Kunais y Shurikens, con los rostros cubiertos y también con buen uso de la kanata y el engaño. Por un momento, Sakura pensó que ante ella estaba un dibujo de sus libros de historia. Sakura en cambio era un poco torpe. Aunque durante en Konoha hubiera sido como un leopardo al cazar su comida, los sucesos de la guerra y su separación de su familia la habían atolondrado mucho, se sentía como cuando despertaba y tus cinco sentidos aún no estaban en pleno uso, alguno de sus pasos sonaba de más, y su vista se despistaba y chocaba con alguna pared o mueble, en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de romper un jarrón si no fuera porque Tenten estaba a su lado para salvarlo con su vista de águila.

Después tenían que burlar a un par de maestras que vigilaban vagamente los pasillos del centro, que era el último lugar donde tenían que pasar. Había otra cosa de la que Sakura no estaba enterada de Tenten, y es que durante sus desapariciones, Tenten gozaba de hacer señuelos y trampas —cosa que le habían enseñado en su familia por tradición—. Había uno en especial, con metales de latas o tapas de gaseosa que recogían de vez en cuando en las principales calles del internado, Tenten había logrado hacer unas campanas de viento que avisaban que algo se movía. Lo más asombroso era que las campanas, siendo simples, sonaban con cualquier cosa que pasara, no importaba lo silenciosa o lenta que fuera. Tenten, al darse cuenta de que las maestras ya no rondaban, salió corriendo perseguida por Sakura. El punto final era una barda.

—Es muy alta, ¿cómo piensas cruzarla? —preguntó Sakura, Tenten señalo un árbol. Era frondoso, lo suficiente ancho para trepar y alto para saltar.

—Necesito ayuda, no puedo hacer esto sola.

Sakura entonces supo porque Tenten le estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Ella también tenía uno, era cierto que todas querían salir del internado, no solo ellas dos, era por eso que Tenten utilizaba a Sakura, para cumplir el mismo objetivo que le proponía a Sakura. La libertad. Por lo que Sakura no puso objeción y fue la primera en trepar el árbol, algo que aún recordaba de sus viejos tiempos. Cuando estuvo en una rama trepada, le indicó a Tenten que subiera y esta le obedeció, al llegar a la rama Sakura le ayudo y ya juntas comenzaron a trepar más ramas. Entonces unas luces se encendieron.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y el murmullo en varias habitaciones fue haciéndose más grande y se extendía por todo el lugar. Las luces apuntaban a Tenten y Sakura, en ese momento las maestras comenzaron a salir, apresuradas y adormiladas a la vez, de sus dormitorios y vieron a las dos alumnas que intentaban escapar. En ese momento Tenten tomó de la mano a Sakura, indicándole con la mirada que saltara, Sakura lo entendió y al contar a tres las dos se impulsaron de una rama para dar el gran salto, del cual Tenten no pudo llegar y quedó colgando del muro. Sakura le ayudó, que por un descuido al levantarla cayeron hacía el otro lado, pero aún así quedaron fuero.

Como sabían que aún así las buscarían —y mandarían policías si era necesario— las dos salieron corriendo tan rápido se recuperaron, aunque Tenten se había torcido el tobillo en la caída. Sakura en ese momento de locura y adrenalina, soltó una carcajada, una tan fuerte y sonora como para que supieran a que dirección iba, pero no le importó. Tenten se unió a la risa después, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Dos mujeres fugitivas que lo más probable era que al encontrarlas serían castigadas con látigos o correr hasta caer. Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron hasta que no escucharon ningún ruido. Las dos jadeaban en un callejón oscuro, recuperando un poco de las energías que habían perdido, pero hasta el momento donde pararon se dieron cuenta de lo tanto que habían corrido. Estaban a solo dos cuadras de la estación de trenes de carga hacía de Konoha a Suna.

Eran tan solo las tres y media de la mañana, faltaban al menos tres horas más para que el sol comenzara a salir, y las calles estaban tenuemente iluminadas por los faroles que estaban en funcionamiento, la mayoría de ellos solo iluminaba una pequeña parte o no encendían. Se dieron el tiempo para caminar las dos cuadras que faltaban, y llegando a la parada del autobús las dos se escabulleron sigilosamente. Era un poco decepcionante para Sakura que Konoha tuviera tan poca vigilancia, el tren estaba totalmente solitario, y cuando revisaron que vagón estaba lleno, descubrieron que varios inmigrantes querían llegar igualmente al país del Sonido. Uno de los últimos vagones estaba conformada por una mujer y sus dos hijos: uno de tres años y otro de cinco. La mujer amablemente les dio el pase para que entraran —muchos vagones no querían recibirlas porque decían que estaban muy apretados— y ellas aceptaron.

El tren de carga comenzó a marchar varios minutos después, y el trayecto duraría aproximadamente cinco horas. La mujer mandó a acostar a sus hijos, y de su equipaje les dio una manta para Sakura y Tenten, quienes aceptaron y se acercaron a la pequeña familia para obtener más calor. Las dos sólo tenían su camisón y zapatos. Uno de los niños, de tres años, miró detenidamente el cabello de Sakura, que por el tiempo transcurrido ahora le llegaba casi por la cintura. Pidió tocar su cabello, y Sakura accedió. Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar un poco: la mujer había perdido a su esposo en la guerra, y sabía que sus hijos serían reclutados a la fuerza en Konoha si se quedaba más tiempo, por lo que huyó. Tenten contó un poco de su historia, venía de un país más lejano, incluso más que el país del Arroz, sus padres se habían mudado a Konoha cuando su madre aún estaba embarazada, y cuando la guerra empezó, varios extranjeros fueron regresaron a sus tierras, sin embargo ellos no. A causa de eso, en un ataque a Konoha la desprotegida casa de Tenten fue atacada y sus padres murieron. Sakura descubrió que el ataque de Tenten fue después del de la escuela.

Sólo quedaba Sakura, quien todavía se dejaba consentir por los dedos del pequeño de tres años que le acariciaba el cabello —algunas veces bruscamente—. Contó todo, contó lo de su padre, lo de su madre, lo de Kushina —que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido de ella— y lo de Naruto. Todas se quedaron calladas cuando Sakura terminó de hablar. Y la mujer habló primero.

— Es posible que tu amigo esté muerto… —dijo con mucho pesar, el cual Sakura respetó.

— Sé que está vivo —respondió segura de sí misma y de Naruto—. No es fácil de matar, porque lo conozco.

La conversación era serie, pero no tanto para que pudieran hablar. Pero en ese momento, aunque había una gran probabilidad de que Naruto estuviera muerto, Sakura prefería tener el porcentaje de cincuenta y cincuenta. Sakura se quedó mirando el cielo, pensando. Siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba despejarse, pensaba todo lo que había pasado, todos sus errores cometidos en esos días, también recordaba lo bueno, pero lo hacía como algo muy preciado que ya no se podía devolver. Y cuando recordó la escuela, cuando recordó el reclutamiento, lo pensó. Pensó que para encontrar a un soldado hacía falta buscar en el lugar donde era más seguro hallarlo. El campo de batalla. Tenten adivinó su pensamiento, y le respondió con dureza.

—Eres una mujer, las mujeres no pueden entrar al frente de batalla.

En ese momento, el niño de cinco años, adormilado, escuchó la conversación. Y como su pequeño hermano, tomo una hebra del cabello de Sakura para contemplarlo.

—Entonces corta tu pelo, creo que si lo haces, parecerías niño.

Sakura se quedó callada, la madre mandó a dormir a sus hijos y Tenten miró detenidamente a Sakura, volviendo a adivinar sus pensamientos. La mujer tampoco era tonta, porque de su bolso sacó unas tijeras grandes, seguramente de cocina, y miró a Sakura. Entre esas mujeres, no hacían falta muchas palabras, porque todo estaba decidido. Sakura asintió, segura de lo que estaba por hacer y se acercó a la mujer, que tomo un mechón grande de cabello rosa de Sakura y lo cortó. Y siguiendo el procedimiento una y otra vez. El largo cabello de Sakura quedó tirado en el suelo del vagón, y ahora solo le llegaba por encima de los hombros. La mujer dijo, que el largo del su cabello haría las facciones de Sakura más rudas, rebeldes en un hombre, y que si cortaba el enorme flequillo que cubría su frente su cara estaría más descubierta, incluso si había facciones que no podía cambiar, estaban convencidas de que funcionaria. Al final, el rostro de Sakura parecía un poco más fino. Tenten dio su aprobación a su nueva imagen.

—Ahora que estamos cortando el cabello, creo que lo mejor sería que a ti también te diéramos un cambio. —dijo la mujer mirando a Tenten.

—Yo no planeo entrar al ejército.

—No, pero tu cabello es horrible. —aseguraron Sakura y la mujer.

Tenten se sonrojó, una nueva facción que Sakura no conocía y que le había gustado. Primero que nada fue desenredando cada nudo. Después el cabello de Tenten fue cortado, solo un poco, ya que era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, y término llegándole a la misma altura donde le llegaba a Sakura en un principio, repaso sus tijeras en algunas partes por si un corte había quedado mal. Su flequillo, largo hasta la barbilla, fue cortado por encima de las cejas y la mujer con sus manos hábiles hizo un peinado que era conformado por dos coletas peinadas en dos bolas. Su rostro asiático hacía que el peinado fuera mucho mejor. Las dos agradecieron el corte y arreglo, y la mujer simplemente sonrieron acariciando la cabeza de sus niños.

—Siempre había querido una niña, así que mi negocio era el de una peluquera para niños y niñas.

La lámpara de aceite fue apagada por la mujer, quien dijo que lo mejor era dormir para tener más fuerza cuando llegaran al Sonido, Sakura tentaba su cabello varias veces, imaginándose como se vería ahora como un hombre. Estaba consciente que su figura no era atrayente, sus pechos eran muy pequeños y su cuerpo muy delgado. Si un verdadero hombre la viera, pensaría que no era más que un pobre chiquillo afeminado con problemas alimenticios. Después miro a Tenten, que seguía pareciendo un personaje de cuento, aunque había pasado de ser una ninja a una princesa asiática, solo faltaba su kimono y listo.

Mientras todos dormían Sakura no podía dejar de removerse. En su sueño, podía verse vestida con el uniforme militar verde oscuro, con un arma casi tan grande como el tamaño de sus dos brazos en su hombro y un casco puesto sumamente incomodo y de color desagradable, había algo diferente en ella, porque no parecía la misma chica de once años —que en tan solo una semana tendría los doce años, la edad apta para integrarse al ejército—. El cielo estaba nublado y había una tesitura amarilla-verdosa por todo el campo de batalla. Había gente alrededor suyo, con el mismo uniforme, seguramente eran soldados también, pero había uno que la tomaba de la mano discretamente. Al frente suyo estaba otro pelotón de soldados, pero estos tenían un uniforme de distinto color. Sakura no pudo ver el rostro de ninguno, ni siquiera de los que suponían ser sus colegas, ni siquiera el que le tomaba la mano. Aunque estaba convencida de que era Naruto.

Fue entonces que despertó, y el amanecer apenas se asomaba. El chillido del tren detenerse —que fue lo que las despertó— indicó que habían llegado al país del Sonido, después de viajar toda la noche. La mujer, sus niños y las chicas bajaron sigilosamente del vagón, toda la gente que iba escondida en otros vagones también empezó a bajar. Y sin ningún problema —porque los trenes de carga no eran comúnmente revisados— salieron de la estación.

Sakura y Tenten se despidieron de la mujer y sus niños, ella partió a un rumbo diferente con una sonrisa en sus labios, contagiándola a sus niños y también a las chicas. Ellas dos se tomaron de las manos, pareciese que el internado había sido una jaula que las había mantenido cautivas en el triste recuerda de la guerra, su estancia era la razón, y hacía que doliera más.

Dieron los primeros pasos ya dentro del Sonido, y se miraron.

Esta era su última oportunidad.

* * *

Ustedes sólo imaginen en el capitulo I y II a la Sakura de cabello largo de los primeros capítulos, en este capítulo Sakura ha cortado su cabello hasta la altura de los demás capítulos después de su enfrentamiento con los del Sonido en los exámenes Gennin.

Y a Tenten solo imagínenla con el cabello ondulado suelto, cuando la peinan pueden volver a imaginarla con las coletas en su cabeza.

**lukenoa31:** A mi también me encanta los Fanfics con NaruSaku y SasuSaku, y la temática me es impactante y profunda, así que espero que quedes satisfecha con mi humilde Fanfic.

**Mirizore:** Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad, espero que leas este capitulo xD si no, no problem. Muchas gracias por enviarlo a favoritos *o* eres un amor.

**EmptyHeartNorth**: _Se guarda todas las ganas de gritar que la escritora de La Casa del Bosque acaba de comentar su Fanfic. _Bueno, el tema de las guerras siempre me ha parecido algo muy serio y profundo (como dije en el comentario de lukenoa31) y pues... hago todo lo que puedo para conservarlo como yo creo que debe quedar. La comedia, parodia y todo lo demás no me va, por eso escribo generalmente historias tristes y dramaticas porque pienso que es lo que mejor se me da, el hacer sufrir a las personas por medio de palabras xD soy tan mala. Creo que este es la historia más realista que he escrito :')

Muchas gracias a las tres por comentar. Espero que lo hagan en este también.

Adiós!


End file.
